


show it off

by puppybois



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Breeding, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Lesbian Sex, Manhandling, Married Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Past Kwon Soonyoung/Xu Ming Hao, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Queen Soonyoung, Stomach Bulge, Voyeurism, possessive wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybois/pseuds/puppybois
Summary: Soonyoung and Minghao together are hot, this is sort of undeniable at this point by the way his dick is positively aching from being neglected for so long. At the same time though, there’s this abstract anxiety zipping its way through him that makes him feel like he’s on the verge of getting into trouble for something. It’s like… watching porn again, under the covers of darkness, locked up in his room with a DVD that had been circulating around the boys in his class and thinking that this would be the peak hottest thing he’d ever see in his life.He can only imagine how quickly his adolescent self would’ve creamed his pants if he could see what kind of filthy situation his adult self would end up roped into. JAVs don’t hold a candle to a real-life Soonyoung in his lap, writhing and coming apart at the seams like high school Wonwoo’s jerk-off fantasy No. 298.“Mnngh, Minghao - “Then again though, jerk-off fantasy No. 298 never involved Soonyoung calling out her ex-girlfriend’s (or anyone else’s) name in bed.“Ow! Noona!”...Nor did it involve kicking her ex-girlfriend’s now current husband off of the bed.Actually, third parties had never been involved at all.





	show it off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollyeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts).

> happy late birthday @dollyeo !! all this filth is for you !! 
> 
> thank you for the outline for this massive piece and also thank you to our perverts' gc for your support and feedback along the way <3
> 
> title from clc's show.
> 
> [disclaimer: ksy and xmh in this fic are bisexual and pansexual respectively - just because they have relationships with males does not invalidate their sexuality or undermine the legitimacy of their past relationship :)) ]

"Wow," Minghao stops in the doorway abruptly and Mingyu nearly trips over her, only stopping himself by pinwheeling comically as she slips off her heels and wanders over to check out the luxurious four poster bed, "you really went all out, huh?"

"Was I not meant to?" Mingyu frowns, shedding his own shoes and tucking them neatly next to Minghao's, "Do you not like it?"

"No, it's nice." Minghao admits, tracing the elaborate carvings in the bedposts as Mingyu looks around for an appropriate place to pop their overnight bag. Well, mostly Minghao's if they're going by content - the only things Mingyu could claim ownership over in there are his spare clothes for tomorrow morning, cologne and the condoms he sulks about having to arduously track down every time they run out because his size isn't too commonly available. And even then, he hadn't been the one to pack them all in. Control issues, Minghao refuses to admit to them.

She pulls out her phone from her pocket and beckons Mingyu over to the bed to take some photos - after all, this might be the only time she gets to appreciate this room for the aesthetics this evening. She directs the photos carefully: Mingyu leaning against the bedposts, both of their heads on the pillow facing each other within kissing distance, a selfie of the two of them and the grand chandelier with Minghao perched on Mingyu's lap. She flicks through her camera roll when she's satisfied with the number of snaps, wiggling up the bed to vet them as Mingyu tries to manipulate her into leaning against him instead of the headboard, tugging puppyishly on her sleeve and nosing into her neck. She fights to keep her smile down, training her eyes stubbornly on her screen.

"Baby."

"Mmm?"

"You're being distracting."

"You're not paying attention."

"I am - just not to you."

"Mean," Mingyu pouts, hooking his chin over her shoulder even though it gives him the worst back pain. Punishment for having been born big, she always teases, keeping her face blank whilst Mingyu's brain goes into dark and dirty places, leaving him red-faced and embarrassed without Minghao having to lift a finger, "I got us the room y'know? The one that you're obsessed with apparently."

"It's a nice room," Minghao hums vaguely and turns her head to give him a placating kiss on the cheek and a hair ruffle, "maybe too nice. I almost feel bad for what we're planning to do in here tonight."

The last time she probably experienced a hotel room as nice as this was probably on their honeymoon; nothing can ever compare to their wedding night though, Mingyu had really gone all out on that one, insisting on the honeymoon suite despite Minghao's (half-hearted) protests about budget. Secretly, the hopeless romantic in her had been swooning at Mingyu's passionate argument about wanting to always _always_ give her the best. The memory still pops into her mind from time to time, making her smile soppily at her lockscreen of the two of them - a photo taken during their wedding portrait shooting that didn’t make it to the final cut, Minghao smiling pleasantly at the camera as she elbowed Mingyu in the ribs for some justified reason or another, Mingyu skipping the camera’s gaze entirely and staring at her instead, looking for all intents and purposes like the wind had been knocked out of him if not for the too-bright shine in his eyes - before she can rein herself in.

“Well if it makes you feel better about it,” Mingyu kisses the nape of her neck, once and then again like he just can’t help the impulse, “you only have to feel half bad. Wonwoo hyung split the cost with me.”

“Did he now,” Minghao remarks, idly navigating away from her camera roll to open up her message thread with Soonyoung, “well it is for his own benefit too, so I’m not too surprised.” On that note, she shoots off a text to Soonyoung: _how far are you guys? mingyu’s getting impatient and you know what he’s like_

Soonyoung is quick to respond, Minghao’s phone vibrating in her hands somewhere under a minute later: _bavhjasvjbf_

Minghao giggles: _that’s not an answer, unnie_

“_Hao_,” her husband snakes his arms around her waist and essentially airlifts her into his lap, and oh, she knows her husband has nice arms, works out to keep up his musculature, but the casual display of his strength somehow gets to her more than any bicep feel-up Soonyoung likes to harass Mingyu with, “stop ignoring me.”

“I’m not, I’m not,” Minghao rolls her eyes, setting her phone down under the pillow where there’s a soft enough buffer zone so that Mingyu (probably) won’t break it, “c’mere.” She shuffles around in his lap so that she’s facing him, knees placed on either side of his thighs. 

It’s always amusing (and maybe a little hot) how Mingyu is so quick to rush in for a kiss, warm hands on her waist and cupping her face as he meets her lips with his. It’s slow and nice. Mingyu doesn’t kiss her like he intends to devour, not like he had in their last semester of university, time ticking down until their graduation and the looming question over their heads of whether Minghao would be staying after - whether Mingyu would be worth staying for. 

Minghao, perhaps feeling kind enough today, appeased by the aesthetics of the room, doesn't try to control their pace. She matches Mingyu instead, moving her lips languidly against his where in another context she might have tugged at his hair to get him to slow down, nipped roughly at his lips to make him shudder underneath her.

It's only when he starts bucking his hips up, trying to get some friction, that she stops him.

"Gyu," she mumbles against his mouth, trying to pull away so she can talk but Mingyu keeps pressing forward with his mouth, keeping the same zero distance between them, "I know what you're doing."

Mingyu makes an innocent questioning noise, even as his hips continue to buck upwards in short aborted thrusts, greedy hands continuing to inch up and under her skirt. Minghao shivers, reaching down to cover Mingyu's hand with hers from the outside of the fabric, squeezing it deliberately. Mingyu just hums and creeps his hand higher until he's plucking eagerly at the hem of her underwear, not crossing the boundary until Minghao gives him the go-ahead.

"Please?" He finally draws away just to land her with the puppy eyes, jutting his bottom lip out for extra oomph, "Just a quickie. Before the others come in!"

"You're so impatient," Minghao sighs, sounding more fond and endeared than the admonishing tone she wanted to take on, "you do know we're out of the honeymoon stage, right? Now that it's been more than a year? And that you're not exactly a hormonal twenty something anymore?"

"You always make me feel like I'm twenty again," Mingyu tells her firmly, eyes so sparkly and earnest that Minghao can't take him as anything but sincere. He leans up and presses fluttering kisses to her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, and trails them down her neck, "plus our honeymoon stage is never gonna end. Never."

He mouths the words into her clavicle, hips grinding up again like he just can't help himself, "But if you _do_ think it's over then I've obviously gotta work harder."

"You're ridiculous," Minghao groans, her fingers twisting in his hair as she throws her head back, staunchly trying to tamp down the flutter in her chest, "I could just be wearing granny panties and you'd still be this horny."

"Wanna check?" Mingyu pulls away, snapping the band of her underwear cheekily, "These don't feel like granny panties to me but it's better to make sure, right?"

"Smooth," Minghao snarks, mouth twisting to the side amusedly. It doesn't stop her from giving Mingyu her assent though, climbing off him and spreading her legs to let him crawl between them, "did you practise that line in the mirror?"

"You know," Mingyu says, verging on a whine, rubbing his warm rough palms up and down the outside of her thighs, not minding the sparse hairs he encounters, "sometimes I wish your Korean hadn't improved so much - it's so not fair that you can insult me in two languages instead of just one."

"I ah," Minghao lets out a measured breath, keeping her expression under control. It's funny how it always gets that glint in Mingyu's eye like she's issued a challenge he can't refuse, "offered to teach you Chinese. Not my fault you kept turning it into sex."

"You clearly haven't heard yourself speaking in Chinese. How am I meant to resist when you call me _baobeir_?" The pout is evident in his voice despite the slight mangling of pronunciation but Minghao can't find it in herself to try correcting him with Mingyu's mouth busy nipping and kissing his way up her thighs, marking her up underneath her skirt like a puppy teething.

"So should I call you my _shagua_ instead?" Minghao shifts, tilting her hips up subconsciously when Mingyu hovers centimetres away from her core, his warm breath leaving her tight in anticipation.

"I have no idea what you just said but it doesn't sound nice." Mingyu says solemnly before closing the distance and dragging his tongue across the wet spot Minghao knows has formed in her nice underwear, the one with all the lace panels. It's clear that he's trying to draw it out but that's always easier said than done for her husband. Minghao jokes that his default nature is puppy: clumsy limbs, no impulse control and the overwhelming need to put his mouth on everything, especially Minghao herself.

Sure enough, he drops up the teasing act quickly and enthusiastic lapping over the wet spot turns into him shallowly thrusting his tongue into her through her underwear whilst rubbing wide circles over the top of her taint. It's good, god it's good, but Minghao needs more.

"Mingyu," she pants out, grappling to hold on to something and settling on the sheets, "if you don't get my underwear off in the next ten seconds I swear I'm gonna divorce you."

Mingyu pops his head out from underneath her skirt, tilting his head dubiously, "You don't mean that."

"Then why did you strip me?" Minghao smirks, dangling her panties from her toes so Mingyu can see. He looks rather dumbfounded at that, like his hands had moved faster than the synapses firing off in his brain to send the command.

He doesn't have a comeback so he just shrugs and settles on giving her his boyish grin, the one that practically lifts ten years from his face and makes Minghao melt like a giddy teenager.

"As you wished," he jokes and leans forward to kiss the back of her hand for good measure. He seems unable to stop himself there though, pausing when he lifts his head and regaling her softly. Soonyoung calls him besotted. Wonwoo wonders aloud how on earth Soonyoung even knows that word. But thoughts of their friends aside, Mingyu in this moment leans up to kiss her, sweet and then messy and desperate.

"Jesus," he pants, looking down at her with his mouth hanging slack. His eyes are dark, pupils blown and wanting, "Hao I- I really need to- I mean, I want to-"

"What?" Minghao hums, slowly unbuttoning just enough of her shirt so she can undo the front clasp of her bra, looking off to the side coyly, "You better use your words before I just get myself off instead." She flicks at her nipple to accentuate her point, gasping theatrically to kick him into gear.

Mingyu makes a low voice in his throat and swoops in on her with a bruising kiss. She arches into his hold, enjoying the friction of her nipples dragging against his shirt stretched over his broad chest but it gets better when Mingyu works his hand down between them, dipping his fingers into her soaking folds.

"Hao," he groans into the space between their mouths and he sounds _desperate_, "you're so fucking _wet_ for me."

"For you," Minghao agrees, hooking her arms around his neck and grinding down, whimpering when Mingyu trails his fingers up to rub careful circles around her clit. She shudders in his hold, "just for you."

"Just for me," Mingyu makes a strangled noise, breathing heavier as he traces a finger around her entrance; she clenches at the contact, aching for more, "because you're mine." 

"Yeah, yours," Minghao gasps, for real this time. Mingyu's finger slides in easily, slicked by all the wetness starting to streak the tops of Minghao's thighs. Seeing how easily Minghao takes him in, he adds another and soon enough, wet obscene noises are echoing out from underneath Minghao's skirt. It kicks her imagination into overdrive as she pictures the scene laid out in front of Mingyu's eyes: the heady pink of her labia, the sheen of her wetness coating Mingyu's fingers, the swell of her clit peeking out from its hood. It hits so hard she has to slam her eyes shut to keep control, "I'm all yours, you dummy."

Mingyu has nothing to say in response to that though Minghao wouldn't be surprised if his auditory senses have checked out completely. All she can hear above her is Mingyu's heavy breaths and then there's hot wet warmth around her breast, teeth worrying her nipple just on the verge of too rough, and a third finger pressing in slowly, filling her up. 

"Ah, Gyu- " Minghao grits out, the sound punched out of her sharply. She arches her back like she's trying to push more of her chest into Mingyu's mouth, jolting when Mingyu curls his fingers up inside her to rub at that spot on her front wall, "f-fuck, fuck, fuck, please- "

Mingyu pulls off and just grins at her, her mouth too slack with pleasure to tell him off for staring, and without a word he turns the same rough treatment on her other breast. He doesn't leave its twin unattended though, bringing his spare hand up to grope at the spit wet reddened flesh. _Not that there's much to grope_, Minghao thinks hysterically, pinned like a butterfly between Mingyu's mouth and his fingers, _but he's making a good effort anyways_.

"Can you take another one yet?" Mingyu pulls off to ask, mouth wet, swollen and tempting, "Or is it too soon?" 

He draws his fingers out of her heat as he waits for her answer, gliding them up to her stiff clit and rubbing tight circles around it. Minghao groans and rocks back down against the touch, circling her hips down to no success, Mingyu's body caging her in and pinning her down. She hates how much she likes it.

"No, I want it," she slurs, redirecting that churning frustration into a fresh determination to get fucked. Now, "want your all your fingers in me, need them to get ready for your cock splitting me open, filling me up so good, so perfect inside me - "

"_Hao_," Mingyu groans, pained, but he doesn't hesitate in trusting her, sliding his fingers downwards and slipping them in her again. The targeted curl of his fingers don't take her by surprise this time but the prodding of his pinky at her entrance makes her tense up.

Strictly speaking, Minghao should be used to... large intrusions. Mingyu is, after all, large. That used to be an obstacle in the beginning, when Minghao was still nursing her heart, still tender with heartbreak from her first love, and Mingyu had thought himself brave enough to love her all the same despite little chance of reciprocation. 

It's been a process, Minghao needing time to get used to him in more ways than one. 

The first time Minghao had felt his bulge, grinding down on his lap languidly after a glass too many of wine at his place, she'd let her head thump down on his shoulder and sighed that Mingyu better invest in a fleshlight soon because no woman was ever going to let him fuck her with that pole he was packing. And then it was weird because despite Minghao's firm denial that _anything_ was going to happen between them, Mingyu just kept hanging around. The day after that, the day after that and the day after that.

Till now, she maintains that he's just worn her down to where they are now through sheer hardheaded tenacity and that handsome face of his. A not so small part inside of her knows it runs deeper than that but she's reluctant to let it spill out, gets shy and prefers to make veiled references to the way her heart aches with a bone-deep love for him in metaphors and a language Mingyu can't understand. 

It's okay if he doesn't. Minghao knows and that's enough.

Just like how she didn't have to give him a reason when she worked herself open the first time for his eyes, just pinned him in place in a chair across the room with her stare as she sunk down on two of her fingers as she told herself it was an experiment, just to see how far she could push this boy before he broke for her.

("Self-control," she'd cooed, saccharine sweet, a total contrast with the vicious way she fucked herself with a dildo three sizes down from what Mingyu was packing, "don't move and I'll let you cum when I do."

Mingyu had swallowed. Gripped the arms of the chair tighter. Didn't take his eyes off her once even when she crested for the third time and his slacks were still left straining and damp. 

"Good boy," she'd said, panting and sated, "you can cum now."

And Mingyu was nothing if not obedient.)

"Lube," she breathes out now, fingers scrabbling for his hair, "front pocket of our bag. You are _not_ making me bleed tonight Kim Mingyu."

"Wasn't planning to," Mingyu sulks, kissing her sternum and producing a travel packet from seemingly nowhere, "see! I'm prepared!"

He rips it open quickly, the wetness smearing all over his fingers, "Can I?"

Minghao looks off to the side, voice a shade softer, "Kiss me first?"

"I would kiss you all the time," Mingyu says honestly, eyes shining so bright as he swoops in and moulds his lips against hers. His fingers track down her body as they kiss, fumbling around to rub at her clit roughly and making her body arch into his.

"Okay," Minghao mumbles into his mouth, barely able to get a word out with the way Mingyu keeps pressing back insistently to chase her lips, "fingers, fingers, fingers."

He starts with two. Slips in a third. Keeps kissing her as he presses in the fourth.

The stretch has her holding her breath, experimentally flexing around Mingyu's fingers. It's always a tight fit at first, Mingyu being that much bigger than her. She thinks Mingyu might have a thing for it though, loving the way he can just pick her up when he wants to or the way he had to lean down to steal a kiss or the way he babbles about her being _so small_ when they're rocking together with him filling her up until her whole world is reduced to just him when they're connected so intimately. 

"Are you okay?" Mingyu pulls back long enough for her to answer but the way he keeps staring at her lips tells her he's eager to dive back in, "Is this okay?"

He wiggles his fingers in deeper, past the first knuckles, and shit Minghao feels so full already but she knows it'll be nothing compared to Mingyu's actual dick.

"'ts fine," she licks her dry lips, grinding down to meet the little thrusting movements of Mingyu's fingers, reminding herself to relax, "just- give it to me now? I want you in me."

"N-now?" Mingyu says, sounding cautious even though he's already pulled his fingers out, fumbling at the button of his pants with little curses, "I'll go slow."

"As if you could," Minghao laughs, reaching down to help him out with his pants, pushing them down as far as they'll go. If she gives him a little more pressure on his crotch than completely warranted, she's certainly not admitting to it, "my eager baby."

"Hao," Mingyu groans, throwing his head back as she pulls him out from his boxers, hips rutting forward unintended, "Hao I need to - " 

"Cum?" Minghao tuts, faking disappointment, "How is your stamina still this bad? Remember when you came in your pants in college just from watching me - "

Mingyu whines and bats her hands away, stroking himself with a sticky hand and rocking up against Minghao's slit to make the slide easier, "Stop using that against me!"

"Never," Minghao informs him sweetly, helping him to line his dick up properly in view of his clumsy attempts, "it was kinda hot."

"You were hot," Mingyu says fervently, kissing her deeply as he pushes in, "still are."

Minghao grimaces, breathing deeply as Mingyu licks into her mouth and rubs her stomach soothingly all at once. The head is always the most difficult part, a thin thread of pain at her entrance until it pops inside completely and punches the breath out of her with the fullness of it all.

"Hao," Mingyu wheezes, head buried into the crook between her neck and shoulders, hips twitching in aborted motions as he sinks deeper into her tight heat, "I don't know if I can - "

Minghao squeezes her eyes shut. Slings her leg around Mingyu's waist for him to hitch up. Breathes deep.

"Move," she utters, pressing her thumbs into the divots of his collarbone above his shirt when she feels the fabric of Mingyu's boxers meeting her skin and oh _fuck_ they're still mostly fully clothed and that. That should not be hot, how desperate they are for each other's bodies that proper sex convention is foregone entirely. It shouldn't be hot but Minghao is burning up, panting a little as she accidentally clenches down around Mingyu's cock, wanting, "_move_ Gyu, c'mon - "

"Fuck," Mingyu grunts, hitching her leg higher. And then he starts going to town, sawing into her with single-minded intensity and no regard for rhythm.She's so glad he lubed up because the chafing would probably be too much for her at this point without it. Even now though, his pants are scraping against the back of her thighs, her skirt likely to be dirtied and oh, she's so going to make him make it up to her later despite that tiny part of her animal brain that preens at how desperate he is for her, "feel so good around me, _fuck_ -"

He trails kisses up her neck, sloppy, to place wet patches of red all over her jaw, her chin, the corner of her mouth. All the whilst he's babbling sweet nothings Minghao can't make out but it makes the fondness rise in her anyways. Mingyu's cute even when he's being a horny idiot with a dick larger than his brain. 

(She says this to his face sometimes, her attempts at placating him over useless trivial jealousies, patting his cheek with endearment. She thinks it's amusing how he always goes soft for that, unable to stay petulant and sulky under her attentions.)

Minghao bites back her whimpers, reducing her noises to mindless gasps as she meets him halfway on the increasing frenzy of his thrusts. Jeez, he's so so big above, in, around her, and she'll blame it on hormones or something after they're done but it's so impossibly hot she feels like she's going to die of the heat.

"Don't cum in me today," Minghao warns him breathlessly when she feels Mingyu starting to pant raggedly, a sign that he's close. She'd checked her period tracker earlier and today is _definitely_ not a safe day. She snakes her hand down to achieve her earlier goal, rubbing at her clit frantically to keep pace with her husband, "not unless you want to be telling our daughter she was conceived during _hotel sex_."

She's expecting Mingyu to pull out, cum over her boobs or beg to cum on her face or down her throat. He doesn't say anything though. Just takes a second, maybe less, then hitches her leg higher and proceeds to fucking wreck her with more energy than he should really possess.

"What the fuck?" Minghao wheezes, her body moving further up the bed with the force of Mingyu's thrusts and none of her say over it, "What the fuck, Gyu, I told you - "

"Didn't your mum say she wanted grandkids early?" Mingyu mutters, words clipped and eyes trained on her stomach with intent, "We should give her grandkids."

"_Stretchmarks._"

"You'll still be beautiful," Mingyu insists, breathing getting more laboured, "I'll always want you, you know that. Let me cum in you Hao? Please, please, please - "

"Fuck," Minghao squeezes her eyes shut, interrupting his chanting. She knows he'd never do anything she doesn't want, always waits for her assent and nod of approval even if he himself doesn't know it at times. So she _knows_ he'd pull out right away if she said no: spill himself on the sheets or even stave himself off if she told him to. It's totally her call and she could tell him no. Could. But... there's a part of her that's wavering, threatening to cave in. She cracks an eye open and sees Mingyu, mouth hanging open as he tries to hold himself back and oh fuck, there goes all rationality out the window. 

"Fine, but you're cleaning me up."

"Do you even have to ask?" Mingyu grins, showing his canines. A wolf after all underneath all that puppyish demeanor. He grinds into her, deep and dirty one last time, and cums with the prettiest moan.

It's weird, always weird, the warm liquid feeling of his cum filling her up but Minghao doesn't quite mind it, milking him for all he's worth. When he's finished, starting to go soft inside her, she gives him a gentle nudge in the back with the heel of her foot, urging him to pull out.

"Clean up time," She reminds him, re-settling her knees to drape around his shoulders as he crawls between her legs, flipping her skirt up higher, "our deal, remember?"

"Uh huh," Mingyu nods absently, eyes hazy and sated but still so dark. He licks his lips. Minghao hums and runs a hand through his hair, sighing softly when she feels some of his cum dripping out of her, "jeez, that's so hot."

He yanks her down towards him by the hips, dislodging her body from the sweat-matted sheets and licks her up with just as much energy as he was fucking her with. 

The room fills with the obscene slick noises of Mingyu eating her out with all the enthusiasm she wishes he could have for language lessons, fucking her on his tongue to clear all of his own cum out of her and then continuing even though she's sure she was clean of it five minutes ago. _Surely this kind of refractory period isn't normal for someone out of their early twenties_, she thinks, eyes rolling back into her head as he mouths at her clit and slips two fingers in to massage at her g-spot.

She's yet to decide whether this is a blessing or a curse when she finally cums, triggered by Mingyu sucking her clit into his mouth gently, thick fingers rubbing up right against her front wall. She shudders around his fingers, squirms when he laps a little too hard at her residual wetness as she's coming down, pushes him away laughingly when he pouts and gestures to his cock that has somehow gotten hard again.

"No," she says teasingly, rolling her eyes as she wobbles out of bed and towards the bathroom, "your overactive hormones, your problem. I'm taking a shower - "

"Can - "

"And no, you can't join."

// 

She comes back to Mingyu jerking himself off sadly.

"Having fun?" She teases him, tying off her robe in case he gets any ideas at the sight of flushed damp skin.

"Tons," he grumbles and holds out his arms like a child hoping for a hug, "come help me out?"

"You can help yourself out," Minghao scoffs, towelling off her hair and draping it over a chair to commence a search for her comb, "I don't want to be caught on your dick when the front desk calls."

"You don't have to be on my dick," Mingyu wheedles, swinging himself off the bed and wrapping his stupidly long limbs around her in a back hug. He drapes her hair around one shoulder and hunches over to press kisses to the bare nape of her neck, dipping lower to plant them on her shoulder bones hidden partially by the robe, "I'll settle for anything."

"Anything is a very wide term," Minghao sighs, rolling her eyes as she gently untangles herself from his octopus hold and flops down on a nearby padded chair, found comb in hand, "can you get my phone for me by the way? It's under one of the pillows."

Mingyu pouts but does her bidding all the same, sulkily retrieving it and then placing it in her outstretched hand, "If you're waiting for updates from Soonyoung noona, Wonwoo hyung already texted me that they're fifteen minutes away in a taxi."

"Not really but good to know," Minghao hums languidly, putting her hand out for Mingyu to place her phone in. It's still buzzing with messages even as Mingyu hands it over: 28 unreads from Soonyoung unnie, "all the more reason not to start something."

"No!" Mingyu says, sounding awfully distressed, swinging her arm around like he's trying to skip rope with it, "Even more reason! Like a warm-up for the main event! Before the party-crashers get here!"

"I would hardly call this a party to begin with," Minghao snickers, looking up from the app she's been fiddling with, "don't worry though, I'm sure they won't need one."

// 

"Were you seriously too busy giving Mingyu a h- handjob that you couldn't pick up the phone the first time?" Soonyoung stumbles into the room, face flushed and mouth hanging slightly open, leaning heavily on Wonwoo's arm like it's a stair rail.

"It was a footjob actually," Mingyu offers placatingly from where he’s seated across the door, watching as Wonwoo gently helps Soonyoung into the hotel slippers before Wonwoo puts on a pair of his own. He never draws too far away that Soonyoung loses her grip on him, eyes soft even when she’s not looking at him. It makes Minghao’s heart ache a little sympathetically for him; she’s been there herself, "it was very nice."

"Didn’t need to know," Wonwoo says, making a face at Mingyu whilst Soonyoung makes a beeline for the bed, dragging Wonwoo along like he's just a piece of furniture to prop her up.

"Minghao's feet are very soft." Mingyu says loftily.

Minghao fights the urge to smack her slipper in his (impossibly handsome) face as she pulls away from his lap where he’d pulled her down earlier, insistent on repaying her cursory footjob with a thorough finger-fucking. Her legs still feel a little wobbly when she gets up but she at least has the presence of mind to scoop up her phone, flicking her eyes over her shoulder to check that Soonyoung’s not in the vicinity of anything with sharp corners before navigating over to an open app and swiping the controls up high. 

“_Fuck,_” Soonyoung yelps, reaching the bed just in time to collapse on it. Soft pants and moans, miserable and desperate, emanate from the king sized mattress, accompanied by a soft insistent buzzing. 

Wonwoo gets pulled down with her accidentally but he doesn’t seem to mind, stroking her hair softly as Soonyoung curls up into a miserable little ball of arousal, clenching her thighs together under her skirt to try and get some relief from the incessant buzzing that Minghao’s set up inside of her. 

There’s a smugness that grows in Minghao’s chest at the scene but she doesn’t let that distract her from her husband, careful rites to make sure she isn’t stepping on his maiden heart too much. She ruffles Mingyu’s hair and leans down to give him a tender kiss, far too sweet for the debauchery they’re about to embark on. He’s very kind, to give her this opportunity despite knowing the full weight of history between her and Soonyoung. It’s faith that he puts in her, the equivalent of digging his heart out from his chest and handing it over to her with guileless eyes, and Minghao knows the weight of it, knows that this isn’t - _he isn’t_ \- something easily found in this world. 

(She’s known it ever since he took her hand, placed it on his heart and said in the most cheesily solemn (heart-achingly romantic) voice that he’d follow her wherever she wants to go after graduation. _Even if I have to learn Chinese,_ he pledged, _even if I can only be your boy toy, your house husband. I’d follow you there._)

“Have fun with Soonyoung noona,” Mingyu mumbles, kissing her hand and then letting her go, adding in a cheeky, “hyung would love it if you made her cry.”

Minghao smiles, eyes going razor-sharp, “Consider it done - let him know it’s an early birthday present. You be good too okay, baby? Enjoy the show, I’ll come back to you after.”

“M’kay,” Mingyu nods, pliant in her hands, “then I can have you?”

“Then you can have me,” Minghao confirms and kisses him on the forehead one last time before straightening up, reducing the vibrations on the device inside Soonyoung so the older can actually regain some comprehension.

“Ready to get started, unnie?” Minghao asks smoothly. The question is for Soonyoung but it’s easily as applicable to Wonwoo who hasn’t taken his eyes off of Soonyoung ever since they stepped into the room.

“I think she’s ready,” Wonwoo rumbles, coaxing Soonyoung into sitting up against him, rubbing circles with his thumb against her inner thigh, “certainly seemed ready by all the cursing she was doing in the taxi.”

“You didn’t even touch me once, _bastard_ \- “

“Doesn’t sound like she’s been a very good girl,” Minghao sighs, faux-disappointed. 

“No,” Wonwoo says evenly. His eyes are dark, “but she was fun to watch, I’ll give her that. Squirming against me the entire time, biting down on her lips so she wouldn’t give the game away to the driver - “

“Jeon Wonwoo you - “

“Now now unnie,” Minghao says, elegantly climbing onto the massive mattress, tipping her chin up with two fingers. Soonyoung lets her, a sullen pout on her face that’s betrayed by cautiously eager eyes, “oppa was nice enough to take care of you on the way here, make sure you thank him later, okay?”

“_Thank_ him?” Soonyoung splutters but she quiets down when Minghao leans down to capture Soonyoung’s lower lip between her teeth, indignation giving way to a soft moan and greedy hands wandering down to the fastenings of the fluffy hotel robe Minghao has on. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it good for you.” Wonwoo pinches her side, fingers trailing a little longer than he would admit, before pulling away reluctantly. He tries to come off smug and teasing but Minghao can hear the croak in his voice, his tone giving way to sincerity. He leaves them to it, moving to the opposite side of the bed where Mingyu’s re-seated himself, the mattress obscenely large enough that the two men are still a fair distance away from the main attraction. 

“Do you need a drink?” Minghao hears her husband whisper behind them to Wonwoo, more amused than concerned. 

“Shut up.”

“Hao,” Soonyoung pulls back from their kiss, tugging lightly at the tie holding Minghao’s robe together like a kitten batting a toy around, “can I?”

“Let’s get you settled first,” Minghao shakes her head gently, leaning down to kiss her again but this time, pushing her shoulders down to the sheets, “you’ve been good, having the vibe in you for so long - it’s probably time to take it out. I’ll reward you well.”

“Hao…” Soonyoung casts her eyes off to the side, cheeks burning hot but she doesn’t voice any more protests.

Minghao helps her push her pink sweater up and out of the way, leaving Soonyoung in a simple peachy bra. Minghao tactfully says nothing about its push-up function - she’s not one to talk. 

“When did you start wearing such pretty bras, unnie?” She says instead, slipping a finger underneath the strap, pulling it a little ways from Soonyoung’s skin teasingly before letting it snap back, “I never saw this back in the days.”

“My cup size went up,” Soonyoung sniffs defensively.

Minghao giggles and Soonyoung swats at her playfully.

“Okay, okay,” Minghao placates her, kissing the barely reddened area where Soonyoung’s bra strap rebounded, settling behind Soonyoung to align herself along Soonyoung’s spine, rolling her eyes fondly where Soonyoung can’t see, “I believe you unnie.”

“The disrespect - _ngh, Minghao_...“

“Mmm?” Minghao makes an inquisitive noise, smirking down fondly at Soonyoung’s fluttering eyelashes as she rubs soft circles around Soonyoung’s nipples, exposed from where she’d tugged the fabric of her bra down, “You’re so soft here, unnie. So pretty.” She gives Soonyoung’s boobs a squeeze to make her point. They fill out her hands perfectly, maybe a little bigger than she remembers from back in the day. Perhaps Soonyoung really wasn’t lying after all though the growth is hardly enough to justify a size up. 

Soonyoung goes boneless against Minghao, groaning softly and arching her chest into Minghao’s hands. It’s more to make a show of things than anything else; Minghao knows that Soonyoung’s chest isn’t the most sensitive part of her but her exhibitionist streak… well, that’s something else entirely. 

“Bet you’re just as pretty underneath your skirt,” Minghao dips her head downwards to nip at the lobe of Soonyoung’s ear lobe, watching it go an attractive red, “bet you’re all wet and pink down there; even shaved all special for today. Wanna show our audience?”

Soonyoung whines and nods, almost frantic with it, and lets Minghao edge a skinny thigh underneath each of Soonyoung’s legs, coaxing them open in a wide ‘v’. Minghao reaches in front and flips Soonyoung’s black A-line skirt up, fully exposing her damp underwear to the open air.

“Aww, you wore something special down here too,” Minghao coos, hooking her fingers into the waistband of Soonyoung’s lingerie. It’s a pretty light coral, matching the colour palette of her bra. It’s sheer too, basically made of lace panels stitched together the entire way around. It’s a far cry from the solid colour boyshorts Soonyoung used to sport back in highschool, not that Minghao had ever complained, “just for tonight or does Wonwoo get this everyday too?”

“He _wishes_ \- “ Soonyoung snaps imperiously, red starting to stain the back of her neck now, a prime target for the soft kiss Minghao drops there, soothing. 

“I do wish, especially when it’s my card that pays for it.” Wonwoo grumbles but Soonyoung doesn’t hear. Or at least pretends not to.

Minghao laughs, soft, and splays her hand out to cup Soonyoung’s sex, cutting off whatever Soonyoung was going to say next. Soonyoung’s pretty much soaked through her underwear, Minghao realises when she strokes two fingers gently up Soonyoung’s slit, making sure to tap firmly against the base of the vibrator still lodged in her. Soonyoung whimpers a little and Minghao decides resolutely that the panties, pretty as they are, have to come off _now_. 

“Help me out here unnie,” she mumbles in Soonyoung’s ear, working Soonyoung’s underwear off her centimeter by painful centimeter, “hips up.”

Soonyoung obliges and her sodden underwear gets tossed somewhere near the edge of the bed.

The vibrator is the next to go, still buzzing persistently. 

“C’mon unnie,” Minghao coaxes sweetly, thighs resisting Soonyoung’s efforts to clench her legs together from the embarrassment of being splayed open so lewdly. Minghao runs her fingers up and down Soonyoung’s bare pussy, collecting the wetness from there with a primal satisfaction, deliberately skirting around Soonyoung’s clit. She’ll give that plenty of attention later. Right now, she wants to keep working Soonyoung up, swirl of her fingers a relentless tease. 

Higher they go, harder they fall. 

“Still feeling good here?” She asks Soonyoung, her fingers darting down to grip the slippery base of the vibrator, decisively crooking it upwards.

Soonyoung sags in her arms and makes this obscene little moan, legs falling lax from where they were tensed up against Minghao’s earlier. Her head is tipped back against Minghao’s shoulder now, mouth agape and eyes tight shut. 

“Minghao,” she pants, struggling to form the words as Minghao presses a button on the bottom to increase the vibrations again, gently fucking it in and out of Soonyoung to hit that one spot in her, “Minghao, Minghao, Minghao - “

“Relax for me unnie,” Minghao dips her head, intent on lightly pecking Soonyoung’s lips but at the way Wonwoo starts to _glower_ from the other side of the bed, she rethinks things and aims for Soonyoung’s cheek instead. She’s got enough EQ to read the mood thanks, she’s not _Soonyoung_, “you keep clenching up; I can’t get this out of you if you don’t relax.”

“Bullshit!” Soonyoung gasps accusingly, biting her lip hard, “You’re so doing this deliberately. Is this how you treat your elders, Xu Minghao, after I worked so hard to raise you - “

“Sure, whatever lets you sleep,” Minghao rolls her eyes and draws the vibrator out more this time, nearly yanking the full length out, before fucking it in again, more viciously this time around, “oops, lost my grip. Sorry.”

Soonyoung shrieks a little, “M-Minghao, I swear if you don’t get this out of me - “

“Then _relax_,” Minghao shakes her head, tutting. Soonyoung bares her teeth at her in a little semblance of a growl and it honestly makes Minghao want to tease her harder. She restrains herself for the sake of getting a move on; this is still technically foreplay after all. She smoothly draws the vibrator out of Soonyoung’s hole despite the way Soonyoung’s body spasms around it at random intervals, pausing briefly when it’s all out to click off the power, and then tossing it to the side. Soonyoung’s hole clenches needily around nothing in the wake of its retreat, “see, was that so hard?” 

She removes herself from Soonyoung’s back and adjusts their positions so that Soonyoung’s head is lying closer towards the edge of the bed, nearly within touching distance of Wonwoo and her husband. 

“Xu Minghao, I’m gonna strangle you with my thighs just you wait - “

“Be nice, Soonyoungie,” Wonwoo speaks up and inches closer towards the center of the bed, adjusting his position, gently bullying Soonyoung into lying part-way in his lap. He flicks one of her nipples harshly, contrary to the end, “don’t you want to be good for us?”

Soonyoung’s mouth snaps shut, almost alarmingly fast. 

Is it some unspoken rule that at least one half of the couple has to have a praise kink or something, Minghao thinks, covertly eyeing her husband. Certainly seems that way. 

Mingyu, perhaps just by virtue of having an inbuilt Minghao-radar, detects her gaze somehow. He meets her eyes, blinks twice and cocks his head to the side, smiles wide and warm enough for Minghao to look away, feeling like she’s contracted a mild sunburn. An itchy prickle spreads out under her skin.

“Better not kill me yet Soonyoung-unnie,” she clears her throat and distracts herself by kneeing her way between Soonyoung’s thighs, nestling there, “unless you don’t wanna get eaten out.”

“She’s _really_ good at that,” Mingyu blurts out, apparently having reached his no-talking limit for the day. He swallows when Minghao shoots him an unimpressed look, a hand drifting downwards to palm at himself through his boxers instead, breaths coming out harsh.

“Unnie should already know,” Minghao says evenly, pressing a light kiss to the top of Soonyoung’s public mound and revelling in the slight shiver that echoes through Soonyoung’s body at the touch. The familiar reaction makes the corner of her mouth tick up in a wry smile. Nothing’s changed yet everything has.

“Definitely top three I’ve ever had,” Soonyoung swallows, hand snaking down to lightly tangle in Minghao’s hair. It slips through her fingers like silk; Soonyoung holds on tighter. 

“Who are the other two?” Wonwoo says, aggrieved.

“You want me to say you, don’t you?” Soonyoung rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue at him, “Well I won’t - fuck, Hao, give a girl a warning - “

Minghao hums into her folds, completely disregarding Soonyoung’s wail.

Soonyoung is warm and wet under her tongue, moaning so pretty when Minghao envelops her outer lips with her mouth, giving teasing nips to the freshly-shaved skin and getting her chin messy with Soonyoung’s juices. She traces her tongue around Soonyoung’s hole, never dipping in, and it’s wicked satisfaction that curls up in her when Soonyoung’s thighs tighten around her head, hole clenching like it’s beckoning Minghao in. Sure, she’s been out of practice for awhile but by the way Soonyoung is whimpering her name, she hasn’t lost her touch one bit. 

Minghao won’t deny that she’s missed this, being with other women. Men are fine, once you get over how weird penises look, but they’ll never be soft and pliable, lovable the way girls are. She doesn’t regret choosing Mingyu though, would choose him a thousand times over. His stupid oversized dick is one thing; his stupid oversized heart is another.

Minghao’s always been a romantic.

“So loud unnie,” she mumbles into Soonyoung’s cunt, pressing wet sloppy kisses over Soonyoung’s inner thighs for pure auditory effect, leading a trail of them to Soonyoung’s clit, “you’ll get louder if I lick here right?”

“Nnngh,” Soonyoung’s body arches up, twisting away from Minghao’s tongue putting firm pressure on the sensitive tissue around the area. Wonwoo holds her down, keeps her in his lap with an indiscernible expression on his face, “M-Minghao - Need… Need in me…”

Wonwoo licks his lips, brushing Soonyoung’s hair out of her face, rumpled from all of the thrashing she’s been doing. Her eyes are clenched shut from the pleasure, mouth hanging open with a small trail of drool at the corner. A small part of Wonwoo wants her eyes open, open and on him. A larger, more rational part, tells him it’s better this way; it would hurt more if she were to look at him now, eyes glazed over and unseeing, whilst he looked back with the most pathetic longing. 

It’s too accurate a reflection: he’s always looked but she’s never looked back.

“It’s so weird to see someone else driving you nuts,” Wonwoo says instead, thumbing at the corner of Soonyoung’s eye where tears have started gathering; Minghao’s started working fingers inside of her now, crooking them upwards to rub coaxingly around Soonyoung’s g-spot. 

And then because he hates himself, he asks, “Who makes you feel better, Soonyoung-ah? Am I in your top three?”

“_I’d_ be in her top three,” Mingyu boasts, inserting himself at predictably, the most terrible moment, “Minghao’s good but _I’m_ \- “

Wonwoo swings his eyes over, flat stare conveying exactly how much he wants to boot Mingyu out the window right now. 

_You aren’t touching her,_ his gaze says, legislator, enforcer and judge.

Mingyu, used to Wonwoo’s possessive hissy fits, just shrugs and shuffles somewhat dejectedly to the other side of the bed, putting more distance between him and his hyung to hopefully get a better look at his wife - _his wife!_ \- engaging in like, the hottest live porn he’s ever had the fortune to see, bar any solo stuff. 

The sight of Minghao’s head in between Soonyoung noona’s thighs is nearly enough to erase his trepidation about their past relationship. Nearly. 

It’s mostly the comfort of being legally Minghao’s and Minghao legally his, that lets him enjoy the show. Their relationship’s been tested enough that he’s confident enough to let Minghao indulge and explore; they’d been forced to work through all their trust issues fairly early after all, for better or for worse. 

It’s also the fact that Minghao is just really fucking hot in any and every context, that’s just undeniable. 

He licks his palm messily to slick it up - he still tastes Minghao from earlier and if Minghao knew, she’d probably smack him upside the head with that one _why are you so stupid but I still love you_ look that she reserves just for him - and sticks his hand inside his boxers without any decorum. Yep, he thinks dazedly as he slowly starts to pump his cock, he can definitely enjoy this.

If he were in Wonwoo’s position though… Honestly, he’s not even sure why Wonwoo agreed to come along tonight in the first place. Despite the other’s calm exterior, he’s pretty sure his hyung is being burnt alive internally right now. Wonwoo’s never been good at sharing and it’s probably infinitely worse when hyung doesn’t even have an official claim. 

Not that it ever stops him from trying to mark territory though, Mingyu thinks, sneaking a glance at the way Wonwoo plays with Soonyoung’s boobs, raking his nails over her chest lightly so they leave light red streaks. If he squints a little more, he thinks he sees some thumbnail marks too.

“Ah ah ah, fuck fuck fuck - “ Soonyoung’s back arches in a way that looks almost painful, breath leaving her mouth in short heated exhales, hips jolting shakily towards Minghao’s mouth, “Coming, uh, uh - Minghao, fuck, Wonwoo-yah I’m - “

The squelch of Minghao’s fingers pumping in and out is obscene as Soonyoung cums silently, face contorted in a silent wail. Her body stays tensed up in the air for a good five seconds before she comes down, boneless and limp on Wonwoo’s lap with hazy eyes. 

“Congratulations on lasting longer than I thought you would,” Minghao says, wrapping her lips around the two fingers she’d used to finger her, cleaning off Soonyoung’s juices, “your stamina’s improved, unnie.”

“Fuck off,” Soonyoung moans weakly, “of course I improved, we were in highschool. You - Wonwoo-yah, you fuck off too, stop it - “ She tries her best to bat off Wonwoo’s greedy hands that keep massaging at her boobs, pinching at her nipples despite the sensitivity invading every pore of her body. She’s never gonna have an orgasm again, this is it: the peak of her existence. 

“Stop what?” Wonwoo asks, his low voice dipping lower, more intimate, when he leans forward to smirk in Soonyoung’s face.

“Read the fucking mood,” Soonyoung bites but she’s still liquid enough from her orgasm that it comes out more whiny than anything, “can’t you just kiss me, dumbass?”

Wonwoo snorts and rolls his eyes but indulges her anyways, craning his neck at an uncomfortable angle just so he can kiss her complaints away. It’s one of the more tender kisses they’ve shared - Soonyoung usually prefers to kiss him hard and rough, just a touch sloppy, though that might be justified since they only ever kiss during sex. 

When the crick in his neck gets a little too much for him, Wonwoo retreats a few centimetres and reluctantly lets their lips part. Soonyoung looks at him, flushed and dazed, her lips reddened and shiny, and Wonwoo wants… He just wants.

“Unnie,” Minghao’s voice comes, smooth and just a touch hesitant, “are you good now?”

“Um,” Soonyoung blinks rapidly, clearing the fog from her head somewhat, “yeah what - “

“Okay great,” Minghao announces, shrugging off the hotel robe entirely and kneeing her way in between Soonyoung’s thighs, physically manipulating one of Soonyoung’s legs to wrap around her waist. She’s not wearing anything underneath, body gloriously naked, “because I’m not done yet.”

Soonyoung swallows down her trepidation. This position seems awfully familiar and oh - 

She throws her head back and moans, thrusting upwards to meet the wet slide of Minghao’s pussy with her own. Their clits grind together and it makes Soonyoung hiss from overstimulation, a pain that grates on the side of pleasure. Minghao has no such qualms though, eyebrows furrowed as she grinds steadily down onto Soonyoung with steady circles of her hips, bringing tears to Soonyoung’s eyes. 

The pain of overstimulation quickly fades into overwhelming pleasure however, and Soonyoung finds herself lost in it again, helplessly letting Minghao control the pace of things. She feels hot all over, lit up everywhere like an exposed nerve, trembling and whimpering pathetically as she arches into Minghao where their cores meet. 

_Has anyone ever died from too much good sex?_ She thinks, her eyes rolling back into her head as Minghao’s clit brushes against hers at a particularly good angle, _Is she gonna be the first one?_

//

Wonwoo isn’t sure whether the gutted noise comes from him or Mingyu.

He wasn’t sure whether he’d really be okay, passively watching all this go down tonight, or whether he’d give up halfway and storm out instead.

Rather, he’s kind of. Into this. He thinks.

His mouth feels like the Sahara, dried up inside when he tries to find his voice, but when he happens to touch the corner of his mouth, his fingers come away with traces of drool. 

Soonyoung and Minghao together are hot, this is sort of undeniable at this point by the way his dick is positively aching from being neglected for so long. At the same time though, there’s this abstract anxiety zipping its way through him that makes him feel like he’s on the verge of getting into trouble for something. It’s like… watching porn again, under the cover of darkness, locked up in his room with a DVD that had been circulating around the boys in his class and thinking that this would be the peak hottest thing he’d ever see in his life. 

He can only imagine how quickly his adolescent self would’ve creamed his pants if he could see what kind of filthy situation his adult self would end up roped into. JAVs don’t hold a candle to a real-life Soonyoung in his lap, writhing and coming apart at the seams like high school Wonwoo’s jerk-off fantasy No. 298. 

“Mnngh, Minghao - “

Then again though, jerk-off fantasy No. 298 never involved Soonyoung calling out her ex-girlfriend’s (or anyone else’s) name in bed. 

“Ow! Noona!”

...Nor did it involve kicking her ex-girlfriend’s now current husband off of the bed. 

Actually, third parties had never been involved at all.

“S-Sorry,” Soonyoung gasps, breathy either from the tribbing or concealed laughter, “are you okay Mingyu-yah?”

Minghao separates their bodies and sticks her neck out the slightest bit to check on him. 

“He’ll live,” she tells Soonyoung, rolling her eyes as Mingyu climbs back onto the bed, grievance in his eyes.

“You didn’t even look at me properly!” Mingyu grouses, crossing his arms petulantly like he’s a toddler kicking up a tantrum. 

“You fall off, or knock against things a billion times a day,” Minghao clicks her tongue as she gets off the bed without an explanation, striding over to her’s and Mingyu’s overnight bag, sitting off to the side, and rummaging through it, “it got old after the first week I met you.”

“Mean,” Mingyu whines in a high tone, lower lip jutting out. It’s a pathetic excuse for aegyo, “my wife is so _mean_ to me - “

“Cut it out,” Minghao snaps, but the fondness in her tone takes any sting out of her words, “I’ll take revenge for you, how’s that? Soonyoung unnie should be punished.”

“Oh fuck no,” Soonyoung shrieks, only a little bit dramatic as her hands fly down to cover her pussy, “no, no, no, if you take out _that_ vibrator, I swear - “

“It’s not,” Minghao says serenely and Wonwoo feels Soonyoung relax a little against him.

...Only to tense up again when Minghao removes from her bag what is frankly the longest dildo Wonwoo’s ever seen.

“What the fuck?” Mingyu chokes, knuckles going white from where he’s clutching the sheets, “When the fuck did that get in there? And what else is in there that I don’t know about?”

“Nothing if you go digging around in there before tomorrow night,” Minghao narrows her eyes at him and Mingyu makes his choking sound again except it’s laced with arousal now and ew, that’s not anything Wonwoo ever wanted to hear.

“This is it,” Mingyu sounds pained, “I’m gonna die of blue balls.”

“You’ll live,” Minghao repeats, sounding a little more distracted now that she’s back on the bed, slicking up the pink monstrosity with lube she assumedly brought back from the bag, “you have hands, it’ll only take you a minute.”

“Burn,” Soonyoung whispers under her breath, eyes trained intently on the dildo that’s apparently going to go in her, feeling a little faint. They’ve only ever used something like this once or twice when they were dating, illicit purchases procured through the power of the internet and Minghao’s loose spending habits back in the day. 

“It’s always better with you though,” Mingyu reaches out a hand and pokes at her hip, petty, “you’re _my_ wife…”

“And you’re my husband,” Minghao acknowledges, casting him an unimpressed look over her shoulder, “who’s too much of a wuss to let me watch him fuck himself.”

“Hao!” Mingyu’s ears are a bright burning red, “You know oil-based lube feels weird to me - “

“You say this about condoms too.”

“Yeah but - “

“Oh my god, we get it you’re married,” Soonyoung covers her face with her hands and bucks her hips up impatiently, “can you argue later though? I’m getting dry here - ah, shit...“

“Liar,” Minghao scoffs, drawing three shiny fingers out of Soonyoung’s cunt and leaning forwards to stuff them into Soonyoung’s mouth. She smirks, thrusting them further into Soonyoung’s mouth so that the other chokes a little bit. Soonyoung stares back, eyes glassy and aggrieved, “feels wet enough to me.”

Soonyoung lets out a stream of muffled nonsense in protest, eyebrows furrowing even as she diligently laps herself off of Minghao’s fingers. When Minghao takes them out, threads of saliva stretch out between the two and drool tracks down Soonyoung’s chin. 

Soonyoung has always looked so pretty getting wrecked. 

Minghao wraps her slicked up hand around her side of the double dildo and bites her lip as she sinks herself down onto it. She isn’t too cautious with it. Although it looks massive as a whole, only half of it is going in her anyways and that’s barely anything compared to Mingyu who stretched her nice and open earlier. 

Soonyoung though, Soonyoung she takes her time with. For as much as Soonyoung’s a secret size queen, she always needs enough time to get stretched out and Minghao hardly wants to hurt her, especially not with Wonwoo watching on.

Wonwoo’s morbid fascination is blatant as he observes the pink length disappearing bit by bit into Soonyoung’s body, each centimeter accompanied by Minghao’s lewd commentary, a mix of soothing praise and dirty talk.

“Your cunt is so pretty unnie, does oppa fuck you open like this everyday? Do you open up so easily for him too?”

“U-uh - yes, ah, fuck, Minghao, there - no, ngh, don’t - “

“Mmm, you’re taking it so good, unnie. Oppa lucked out with such a cute cockslut like you.”

“You’re a cockslut too, baby.” The bed bounces slightly as Mingyu scooches closer to them, positioning himself just over Minghao’s shoulder so he can get a better view. 

“Sure, just for you _baobeir_,” Minghao purrs, pausing for a second to bring Mingyu in for a kiss, “wouldn’t be like that if you weren’t constantly horny though.” She raps him on the head as a light admonishment when they part but Mingyu just pouts and accepts it.

Soonyoung wants to gag. Marriage has turned her already-sappy friends ever sappier which is equal parts fascinating and gross. Fascinating because oh, so this is how Minghao used to look at her, but also gross because ew, PDA’s fine when you’re engaging in it from a first-person perspective but she most definitely does _not_ want to see Mingyu’s tongue constantly down Minghao’s throat just because they’re _married_ now. 

She’s not jealous of their healthy and stable relationship or anything. It has nothing to do with why she lies awake at night on her worst days, wondering why she’s still desperately single even as she’s fast approaching thirty, the subject of many a not-so-subtle interrogation every Chuseok since her sister got married first. She’s not jealous. She’s not.

She averts her eyes all the same, staring up at Wonwoo’s chin and the mild trace of stubble there with a pout on her face. 

Wonwoo tilts his face down towards her as soon as he feels her eyes on him, thumbing at the corner of her lips to clean them up. 

“What?” He mumbles to her, exerting a little more pressure so that his thumb dips into her mouth. Soonyoung wraps her lips around it instinctively, feeling a little lighter somehow when he exhales sharply and presses it in deeper, looking at her like she’s the only one in his eyes. She indulges him for a second more, dragging her tongue up the digit before taking a small playful bite of it, pulling off immediately after.

“Nothing,” she says and he looks at her, dazed for a few seconds, before he remembers what he asked earlier.

“Okay,” he says faintly, and then, “we should get you some cat ears.”

Soonyoung squints at him, “Look, I’m not saying no but where did that come from?”

“Kittens at the shelter,” Wonwoo says, blinking a few times, “they bite my thumb too.”

“...you’re such a pervert, Wonwoo-yah.”

“Is that a yes?”

“We’re using your card and I reserve the right to add whatever else I want to the cart.”

“Fine.”

“Wow,” Minghao drawls, lightly slapping Soonyoung’s inner thigh, “and you call us married.”

“You _are_ married,” Soonyoung tells her, sitting up on her elbows irrespective of the way Wonwoo grunts in pain when they dig into his already-bony thighs.

“Yeah but - “ Mingyu starts, backing up his wife, and then scrunches his entire face up and shakes his head, retreating “good luck, hyung.”

“Luck with what? Minghao can you make your husband make sense - “

“Jeez, I’m gonna need more lube if we’re going to have this conversation.” Minghao groans, almost too low for Soonyoung to catch. Mingyu obligingly passes her the bottle and she takes a fair amount in her hand, lubing up the remaining length that’s meant for Soonyoung.

“Unnie,” she says sweetly, surging up so that she’s hovering just above Soonyoung’s face and smiles, tight, “you’re kind of an idiot.”

And then she clenches tight around the length in her and drives forward, screwing the remaining inches into Soonyoung until their bodies meet in the middle.

Soonyoung is pretty sure she yells, some garbled screech coming out of her mouth as her arms lose all strength. She practically liquifies in Wonwoo’s lap, allowing him to cage her in place with his arms whilst Minghao (who’s gotta be doing Kegel exercises because how is she doing this otherwise?) starts to fuck her using the double dildo. 

Minghao grits her teeth and encourages Soonyoung’s knees to drape over her bony shoulders, coaxing Soonyoung’s lower half upwards so Soonyoung’s waist is nearly perpendicular to the mattress. The weight of gravity encourages the dildo to reach deeper after each time Minghao pulls out only to slams herself back down more insistently. Soonyoung, delirious, thinks she can feel it all the way in her guts, this overwhelming fullness. She’s going to break and oh fuck, she wants it. Anticipates it even.

“God, you look so pretty taking cock,” Wonwoo licks his lips, stretching out a tentative hand to stroke the outer lips of Soonyoung’s pussy, flushed and swollen. He wants to put his mouth on her, fuck. For now, he settles on spreading her lips wider with his fingers in a v-shape, framing her hole that’s greedily sucking in the toy, “look better taking mine though. So sexy, Soonyoung-ah, you’re so good for us, for me.”

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung all but sobs, finding herself ascending to her peak way faster than she anticipated, spurred on by the reverent praise dripping off Wonwoo’s lips, the finest aphrodisiac, “_Wonwoo._”

“Fuck,” Minghao curses and she sounds almost angry if not for the way that her eyes are fluttering shut with pleasure, loosening her grip on Soonyoung’s legs that promptly slide off. Minghao doesn’t seem to notice though, her attention narrowed down to chasing her peak. She rocks frantically on her half of the dildo, rubbing her clit with increasing frenzy, so close to tipping off the edge, “fuck, fuck, fuck - “

“Come on baby,” Mingyu plasters himself to her back, kissing at her neck and reaching around to flick at her nipples, grinding his painfully hard erection against her lower back like he’s possessed, “come on, cum for me, wanna see you.”

“Mingyu,” Minghao manages to shape her lips around the syllables and turns her head to kiss him, giving herself into his hands, “Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu - “

“Husband,” Mingyu insists, pupils wide and irises dark, “_husband_.”

“Husband,” Minghao hiccups, arching into his hands, hips stuttering on the toy, “h-husband - nngh, ah, shit I’m - ”

Her body seizes up, clenching down tight on the dildo as she rides the waves of her orgasm through, mind blissfully blanking out for a good five seconds until Mingyu kisses her frantically and she remembers that she needs to breathe.

She’s dripping still when Mingyu yanks her off the toy unceremoniously and into his lap like she’s lighter than a feather. The sudden emptiness makes her gasp, hole clenching around nothing, but the touch of Mingyu’s dick, the tip dipping partly into her softened entrance, makes her groan in a different way.

“Baby,” he says, with feeling, nearly vibrating out of his skin, “_please_.”

“You’re such a dog,” Minghao says, cupping his cheek tiredly but she smiles. It’s small but indulgent. 

Yes, she’s saying, yes. 

“I love you,” Mingyu says fervently, all but professes it like a radical believer at the altar, and then he promptly drops her on his dick. 

Minghao nearly screams.

“Fuck - s- slower, Kim Mingyu you - “

“Love you, love you, love you,” Mingyu chants, hands on her hips doing most of the work in lifting her up and down on his cock, “fuck Hao, you feel so good, so tight - “

“It’s because you’re so fucking big,” Minghao mumbles mindlessly into his shoulder, breathing heavy as Mingyu manhandles her body how he likes. She’s still a little too sensitive, maybe getting more than just a little sore down there now, but Mingyu always makes it good for her in the end. She trusts him.

“Love you,” Mingyu noses into her neck and she meets him in a kiss, letting him lick sloppily into her mouth as he takes and takes and takes, “love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Minghao presses kisses down the edge of his handsome jaw, whimpering a little when she starts feeling the pleasure come back to her slowly, making some effort to rock back against him now that she can feel her limbs again. 

“God, you’re really taking it all,” Mingyu groans, pulling back a little bit and thrusting up particularly rough to see his cock disappear into Minghao, all the way to the base, “fuck Hao, that’s so hot, you’re so hot. Is it - can you - “

Minghao sucks her stomach in, leans back just a little and gingerly touches the slight bulge appearing around her lower abdomen, “Yeah, I can feel it.”

“Fuck,” Mingyu groans, covering her hand with his own and keeping it there as he fucks up purposely at an angle, feeling his dick fill her up again and again under their joined hands, “you’re so perfect, Minghao-yah, so so beautiful and perfect and - “

“Alright alright,” Minghao says, breathless, tugging her hand out from underneath Mingyu’s to hold onto his shoulder. She uses her grip there as leverage to start bouncing properly on his dick, the other hand starting to rub her clit to bring her to her nth orgasm of the night, “we should really work on your dirty talk, baby.”

//

Behind them, the popcorn crowd take in the show, Soonyoung with noticeably more relish even if her hand is noticeably occupied with pumping Wonwoo’s dick.

“Is this how you felt watching us?” Soonyoung whispers, tilting her head up to whisper into Wonwoo’s ear like they’re actually watching a movie and she doesn’t want to speak over the actors on screen. 

Not really, he wants to say, you’re not there and looking at Mingyu’s dick makes me want to bleach my brains out. 

He doesn't say this though. It's a risky thing, showing your cards too early in the game and he doesn't want to give Soonyoung the upper hand, careful to keep his feelings to his chest. He's concealed them this long, what's a little while longer?

“Mingyu's blocking the view too much," Wonwoo says instead, "what's the point of live porn if you can't get a good view?"

Soonyoung squints at him intently and for a second - a heart-stopping, mind-freezing, body-paralysing second - he thinks she's seen through him. And then the next second, she crows: "You're totally intimidated by his monster dick, aren't you?"

Wonwoo scowls immediately, "It's not the size, it's how you use it."

Soongyoung throws her head back against his chest and cackles, "I knew it, I knew you were jealous of his dick, you dick.”

“You’re really not as funny as you think you are.”

“Really?” Soonyoung tilts her chin up, radiant with smugness, “Because I think I’m pretty damn hilarious. At least funnier than you.”

“Sure you are,” Wonwoo deadpans but he loses his poker face when Soonyoung scrapes the edge of her thumbnail just under the head of his cock, making a full-body shudder break out under his skin, “that’s cheating by the way.”

“You cheat all the time,” Soonyoung scrunches up her nose at him but continues jerking him off, a coy little curl sitting on her lips.

“Untrue,” says Wonwoo and wraps his hand around the dry part of the dildo that’s still embedded in Soonyoung and fucking it into her with one smooth motion. He grins at the little surprised moan it gets him, “only when it’s called for.”

//

“Ah jeez,” Mingyu huffs, nuzzling into Minghao’s chest to suckle at one of her nipples, rough licks and tugs like he’d never gotten through his teething stage, “this - Hao, you have no idea how hot this looks.” He stretches out a finger to trace around where they’re joined, coming away with frothy white coating his digit.

He licks it up eagerly and even has the audacity to moan, wide grin taking over his face, “Tastes like you.”

“It’s from earlier, of course it tastes like me,” Minghao grumbles. So that’s why it feels so sticky down there. Ugh, trust Mingyu to always forget shit like lubing up properly. The whole big dick, big responsibility thing never seems to get into his head, no matter how many times she tries to smack it into him. 

“It looks like,” Mingyu stills her hips, leaning further back to get a good look at the mess. He licks his lips, hungry, “looks like I’ve cum in you already, like I came in you a bunch of times.”

“You did,” Minghao reminds him dryly, “which is incredibly nice of me, by the way. Can’t believe I’m letting you even though it’s not a safe day - ”

Mingyu makes a guttural noise and forcibly flips them over so that Minghao’s on her back, surprised eyes blinking up at Mingyu’s (stupidly handsome) face, every feature dripping lust, “What are you - “

The surprise doesn’t last long; it can’t, not when Mingyu is starting to pound into her mindlessly, pulled back far enough that Minghao can see the way he stares obsessively at her stomach, babbling a long string of nonsense as he fucks into her. 

“ - gonna knock you up so good,” Mingyu’s saying when Minghao recovers enough of her senses to understand his words, “been blowing my load in you all the time recently, it’s gonna take isn’t it?”

She rests her hand on her belly tentatively, feeling the outline of Mingyu’s cock distort the flesh there. 

“Do you want to give me a baby, Mingyu-yah?” She breathes, mind hazy enough that it sounds… It sounds hot. And good. It sounds _good_.

Mingyu makes a noise, a cross between a snarl and a groan of arousal, and fucks into her again and again but more insistent. Like he has a purpose in mind. 

_Doesn’t he look so beautiful with kids,_ a voice inside her head whispers, _he’s so good with them, would be so good with yours, cradling them in his strong arms, kissing their foreheads, making them lunch... You want all of that, don’t you? You want him and everything he can give you._

“Wanna make a baby with you,” he mumbles into her neck, sounding so turned on yet so sincere at the same time, “would look so good pregnant, so beautiful carrying our kids, Hao. I’d take care of you so well, make sure you’re happy and full and - “

And then like it’s descending on her from on high, a spot of clarity high-beams its way through the fog in her mind: there really is no one else she’d rather have a kid with than him. Her idiot, her puppy, her _baobeir_. Even if it happened tonight.

“Then fucking do it,” Minghao breathes, a touch hysterical, feeling slightly out of it, like her soul’s just floating outside of her corporeal body, “want you to knock me up Kim Mingyu, cum in me, fill me up so good, c’mon put a baby in me - “

Mingyu groans, breath hot against her neck and oh shit, did he get bigger in her?

“I- I’m gonna cum in you,” Mingyu promises her, breathless, his tone low and intent, “and then I’m gonna flip you over and fuck it into you again, plug you up with my cock until I blow my load and then we’re gonna go again until you’ve got three rounds in you and then - “

“This already sounds messy,” Minghao snorts and it’s more sniffly than she expected until she realises that she’s maybe crying just a little, “you’re so gross Kim Mingyu.”

“I wanna mess you up all the time,” Mingyu whispers to her like a sacred secret, even having the gall to sound a little timid. He kisses the corner of each eye where her tears are welling up, reverent. 

“Our kids better not get your perverted side,” Minghao mumbles, looping an arm around Mingyu’s neck. She blames the x many orgasms she’s had tonight for the way her tone softens, the way she goes downright dopey and lovestruck when she smiles at him.

“Just my face then?” Mingyu teases her, pressing butterfly kisses over the fine bones of her clavicle.

“It’s a good face,” Minghao giggles, and then arches her back, moaning high when Mingyu thrusts in at a particularly good angle, “fuck, there, right there.”

“I’ve got you,” Mingyu says, plunging in at the same angle and taking her mouth deeply at the same time, keeping her occupied everywhere, “Always got you.”

He does. He has. He will.

//

“Are they seriously talking about having kids?” Soonyoung whispers indignantly and Wonwoo tries his best to discreetly pry her hand off of his dick where she’s tightened down a little too much for his liking. He’s more of an emotional masochist than physical, thank you very much. “Right now?”

Trust Mingyu to go and distract Minghao from the rest of the fun Soonyoung was planning on having for the rest of the night. Sure she’s not as young as she once was but if it’s one last romp in bed with her ex, she might as well reap as much as she can from it. Now though, the occasion is very obviously over and she’s probably stuck with Wonwoo to tide her through the rest of the night. Ugh. 

“It could just be sex talk,” Wonwoo says, trying to soothe whatever sore spot of Soonyoung’s that Minghao and Mingyu’s perfect marriage has provoked this time around. He slides his right thumb down to rub loose circles around Soonyoung’s clit, more to tease than anything. She’s still so wet down there, soaked with residual lube and her own arousal.

“Yeah right,” Soonyoung scoffs, finally taking her hand off Wonwoo’s dick at her own volition (both a relief and aggravation all at once), luxuriating in Wonwoo’s touch, “Minghao’s baby fever is seriously not as secret as she thinks it is.”

“Honestly, Mingyu’s isn’t either,” Wonwoo says absently, dropping his head down to the curve of Soonyoung’s neck and nuzzling in, “he keeps sending me pictures of him and his nieces and asking me to rate them from ‘most likely to make Minghao think I’m a good dad’ to least.”

“Ugh,” Soonyoung sulks petulantly and Wonwoo feels the roll of her eyes more than he sees it, “they’re so gross. Bet I’d make cuter kids anyways.”

Wonwoo presses a kiss to her shoulder and curves his left arm around to pinch Soonyoung’s cheek teasingly, “Don’t think you should be thinking about having kids yet when you still act so much like one.”

Even as he says that, his actions betray his words, hand falling from Soonyoung’s cheek to her stomach, stroking the soft skin there with wide sweeps of his thumb. 

“If I’m such a kid then what does that say about you, you pervert,” Soonyoung snorts, giving Wonwoo’s hand between her legs a pointed look, “your dick shouldn’t even be within ten metres of me.”

“Good thing you’re not an actual kid then,” Wonwoo laughs, soft and low, and abruptly wraps his arms around Soonyoung to pull her back, shoulders meeting the sheets with a small thump, and flips around to situate himself between her thighs. He cocks his head to the side and smirks, “plus I know you’d want me too much to stay away.”

“I know what you’re gonna say so don’t say it - “

“Cockslut,” Wonwoo grins, so fond it almost seems out of place in the moment, and lines up his dick with Soonyoung’s soft fluttering entrance. Her pussy clenches warm and wet around the tip as he pushes in, leaning in horizontally to kiss away any comebacks she might have in store. 

Soonyoung bites down hard on his bottom lip like an angry kitten but it’s not bad enough to draw blood. It’s probably bad that he thinks it’s a little cute, that everything she does is a little cute. Some wires in his brain must’ve accidentally crossed over the course of the years he’s known her. Love does that to you, right?

“Dickface,” Soonyoung snipes back at him, arching her back slightly off the mattress as he envelops himself in her warm heat. Her eyelids flutter shut and for a moment, everything about her is soft and rose-tinted and Wonwoo can look his fill without the fear of being caught staring moony-eyed. 

But then she cracks an eye open and sticks out her bottom lip like a brat throwing a tantrum: “Are you fucking me or what?”

Moment’s over. 

Wonwoo surges up to cage her in with his arms, letting his body drop down and resting on his forearms so that his face is mere centimetres away from Soonyoung’s. He gives her a little bit of a smirk, the one she loves to hate, and dives in to seize her earlobe between his teeth. 

“Or what.” He murmurs lowly, putting on a bit of a rasp to hear her suck in a shaky breath, and proceeds to give her everything she’s been begging for ever since they first got into the taxi together.

//

Soonyoung is pretty sure she’s going to have to call in sick to work on Monday despite the fact that this is a Friday evening. Her voice is getting hoarse enough that she knows she won’t have it come morning. Not to mention the way her back and legs are currently burning in the best way from where they’re hooked around Wonwoo’s bony hips; the kind of hurt that she knows will result in the you’re-gonna-have-to-carry-me-everywhere kind of pain tomorrow.

She’s mostly spilling little whines and gasps at this point, words robbed from her tongue, as Wonwoo continuously rails into her with more stamina than she’s ever seen from him - even on a good day. Maybe it’s seeing her with Minghao that’s driving him nuts, she wouldn’t blame him.

Soonyoung tilts her head and her bleary eyes can make out Minghao’s hair draped like silk around Minghao’s naked form, just a little ways away. She looks just as out of it as Soonyoung does, mouth hanging open and head slumping forwards from the onslaught of pure feeling. 

Under the ruse of testing her hypothesis - and hopefully pushing Wonwoo so far, he snaps - Soonyoung blindly reaches out for her. 

“Hao,” Soonyoung croaks, stretching out her arm to tug on the ends of Minghao’s hair, “H-Hao.”

Minghao makes a small noise and looks Soonyoung’s way. The years haven’t robbed her of the rare skill that is understanding Soonyoung’s mind without the help of words, something Soonyoung never thought she would be grateful for. Minghao numbly kicks at Mingyu a little so he’ll let up on the relentless pace and digs her elbows into the bed to scooch herself forwards, close enough to kiss Soonyoung firmly.

It’s all at once everything Soonyoung remembers and nothing at all. 

“Look pretty like this unnie,” Minghao mouths against her lips, hiccuping when Mingyu drives in harder and moaning low after, “‘ts a good look on you.”

“I’m a good look on her,” Wonwoo cuts in acerbically and like the dickbag he is, pulls out of her entirely save for the tip of his dick resting against her hole like the worst tease he is.

“Wonwoo,“ Soonyoung tears away from Minghao to glare at him through glassy eyes, trying to kick him as best she can despite the tight grip he has on her legs. She tries her best to fuck back on him but he avoids her efforts, staying strong even when she starts to squirm for it, “what the fuck - “

“Mine,” Wonwoo says harshly, and yanks her down towards him, spearing her on his dick in one sharp movement.

Soonyoung arches her back in shock, only a broken sob passing her lips. She’s far too stunned to react when Wonwoo leans down to kiss her hard. Their teeth clack together a little and it’s awkward and a little painful and jeez, getting Wonwoo worked up was meant to make him rail her harder not make him shittier at sex. What a bust.

“Mine Soonyoung-ah, mine.”

“Yours,” Soonyoung slurs, just to appease him, freeing one hand to stroke through his hair. He gets like this sometimes, this possessive streak in him flaring up when they fuck. She’s learnt not to take him seriously when he’s like this, all sex talk with no real life translation, “yours, yours, yours.”

“Mine,” Wonwoo says and it’s so low she swears she can feel the vibrations in his chest transmitting to hers. He mouths it into her neck, traces it over her skin in bites and hickeys that adorn the column of her neck and expanse of her clavicle, “gonna make you feel so good, Soonyoungie. Better than anyone you’ve ever had. And you’re gonna be good for me right? Gonna beg me to fuck you harder? Gonna scream nice and loud when I make you come?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Soonyoung pants nonsensically, syllables turning to slurry in her mouth. Wonwoo’s all around her, taking over all of her senses until her world is narrowed down to the obscene slap of skin, the way he carves an exclusive space for himself in her through his rough strokes, consuming her whole, “Wonwoo, want you so bad, only want you, ah, ah - hh - “

“Then take me,” she thinks she hears Wonwoo say, before feeling a thin appendage stroking at her entrance - Wonwoo’s finger, threatening to dip in and make her fuller, “no one’s gonna fuck you as good as me, Soonyoung-ah, only me, okay?”

“Only you.” Soonyoung repeats mindlessly, eyes rolling to the back of her head when Wonwoo actually manages to get one finger inside along with his cock. She’s full, so fucking full, but the sensation of being stuffed to the brim is turning her brain into a pile of horny mush that she can’t find it in her to resist. Wonwoo doesn’t help with that either, forging on despite her high keens and rubbing sloppy circles around her clit until she’s relaxed enough for him to prod another finger near her stuffed entrance.

“W-Wonwoo,” she hiccups and she thinks her face is wet, “want- can’t- “

“You can,” he murmurs and kisses her, possessive and tender. He slows down the punishing pace of his hips slightly, rocking in and out of her soothingly, and stills his fingers, waiting, “c’mon, open up for me hmm? Size queen can’t take another finger?”

“Fuck you Jeon,” Soonyoung slurs, out of habit more than anything else, and with the last vestiges of her energy, bears down enough so that two of Wonwoo’s fingers and his cock are snugly nestled inside of her body. She clenches down like a vice when his middle finger pops in, the feeling of fullness inside her edging her dangerously close to the precipice. 

“Good girl,” Wonwoo purrs and crooks his fingers inside at a targeted angle and - 

She’s gone. 

Soonyoung’s mouth hinges open but she has no idea whether she’s screaming or not. She’s sightless and soundless for what feels like a few minutes, the only sensation rippling through her, the force of her orgasm sweeping her under a wave of soul-consuming pleasure. As the tide ebbs away, more sensations flood back in: the soaked state of her thighs and the sheets, Wonwoo’s frantic muttering and relentless drive into her, the sudden warm rush of his cum into her leaving her filthy from the inside out. 

“Told you - ” is the last thing Soonyoung hears, accompanied by the vision of Wonwoo’s face looking immeasurably smug, before she succumbs to the darkness of slumber, not hearing him finish his sentence.

_Smug bastard,_ is the last lucid thought that floats through her mind, _see if I give him the satisfaction when I wake up._

“ - I’d be the best you’ve ever had.”

//

“Morning.”

Soonyoung makes a groaning noise and tries to worm her body out of the cocoon wrapping her up, trying to flop on her face to block out the morning light. The cocoon surrounding her has her trapped though, something that feels like a seatbelt strapping her in. She’s forced to blink her eyes open then, all gritty from the tears last night and bleary from just having woken up.

“Whazz - nngh,” Soonyoung says unintelligibly and tilts her chin up, accidentally staring straight into Wonwoo’s amused eyes, phone in his hand discarded. Of fucking course.

She stifles a shriek and tries to fling herself out of Wonwoo’s arms fruitlessly. Never has she resented his recent bulk-up so much before.

“Unless you want to lie on unidentifiable body fluids, you probably don’t want to do that,” Wonwoo says coolly and Soonyoung pauses, “I think you messed up half the bed last night.”

“Fuck you,” Soonyoung tries to say, tips of her ears burning bright red when she remembers how she actually squirted last night, but nothing comes out except for a pathetic little croak. Ah shit.

She’s half expecting Wonwoo to start busting out the frog comparisons or to use the golden opportunity to make fun of her for anything she may have said or did last night, but all he does is frown and turn to the bedside table. He swaps his phone out for a bottle of water from the minifridge and unscrews it with one hand, presenting the rim of it to her in offering.

“Drink up,” he says gently, making to tilt the bottle for her like he’s bottle-feeding a kitten at the shelter, “you’re probably dehydrated.” 

Soonyoung swallows, for the first time noticing the rawness of her throat, and tries to take the bottle herself. Wonwoo, oddly enough, lets her and she occupies herself with it immediately. Except she can still feel Wonwoo’s eyes on her, no matter how much she tries to block him out. 

Having Wonwoo look at her like this is… she wouldn’t exactly call it new but it’s uncommon enough that it sends her heart beating faster like she’s in highschool all over again, shy in front of her first crush. It’s so disconcerting that as soon as she’s done with the water bottle, she tries to roll herself out of Wonwoo’s hold and under a pillow. Maybe suffocating herself is the solution here.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asks, faintly amused. Soonyoung can feel his knuckles brushing her neck, aimlessly soothing, “Embarrassed over last night?”

Soonyoung grunts noncommittally - as if she’d tell him the truth. It’s fine, these fluttery feelings will pass once Wonwoo starts acting like the asshole she knows he really is. He’s probably just still feeling the afterglow from last night.

“Soonyoung-ah, come out from there okay?” Wonwoo slips down parallel to the bed to spoon her properly, pressing tiny soft pecks to her shoulder and all the way up to her jawline, “You did well last night, came so hard for me, you were so hot, so good.”

Soonyoung lies numbly in his arms and tries to beat back the pounding of her heart as Wonwoo coaxes her to open up for him, leaning around to press delicate kisses to her face and then capturing her lips when she starts melting for him.

“Check out is at 11,” Wonwoo says, fastening his lips over a sore spot on Soonyoung’s neck - probably where a hickey is blooming dark on her skin - and sweeps his tongue over it, “Mingyu and Minghao left already because they have a thing at his sister’s so we have this suite all to ourselves until then.”

“Uh,” Soonyoung shifts awkwardly at the insinuation in his words, looking off elsewhere and hating the sudden tightness in her chest. Of course this is what his behaviour was leading up to - at the end of the day, men are still pigs. Shit, she must really have been fucked too stupid to let imagined feelings affect what is very clearly the best sex friends arrangement she’s ever had. Time to refocus here, “okay. Did- Was it good for you last night?”

“...it was fine. Highlight was making you cum so hard you passed out but I figure I could do that even without other people there.”

“It’s like you’re asking me to dare you.”

“Maybe I want you to.”

“We’ve still got a few hours here right?”

“...on these sheets?” Wonwoo wrinkles his nose and Soonyoung eyes him, unimpressed.

“What? They’re already dirty it won’t matter if we mess them up again.”

“They smell like Mingyu and Minghao still,” Wonwoo whines and bites Soonyoung’s shoulder, more for show than to inflict a mark. 

“Is that a no?”

Wonwoo stifles a laugh into her back and the warm air sends tingles down Soonyoung’s spine, before he flips them and slides himself between her legs.

“When have I ever been able to say no to you?” He asks, eyes glinting, and disappears between her thighs.

//

“Wonwoo, ah, Wonwoo, no more, slow down nghh - “

“Mmm when you’re moaning so pretty for me?” Wonwoo noses at her cheek and she can practically feel his smile curving against her skin like the bastard he is, “I don’t think so. You were the one who said we should try and make the bed smell like us instead.”

“I’ve come _twice_,” Soonyoung digs her short nails into his back, breath stuttering as Wonwoo pinches one of her reddened nipples teasingly, “that doesn’t count?”

“Want you to cover the bed like you did yesterday,” Wonwoo rumbles, burying himself to the hilt, grinding slow and dirty, “not stopping until you do. Don’t care if they try and kick us out.”

“What kind of chaebol fantasy do you think you’re living?” Soonyoung splutters but it’s weak, all the force punched out of it when Wonwoo forces her knees further down towards her chest, forcing her to fold further in half, and uses newly-acquired weight to target her g-spot, “F-fuck, there, right there, ah, ah, hh so good Wonwoo-yah - “

“Yeah?” Wonwoo dips his head lower to take her left nipple into his mouth, lightly pulling on it with his teeth until she shrieks before pulling off, leaving it spit-slick and cherry red, “gonna squirt for me again Soonyoung-ah? What if I touch here too hmm?” He slides his palm down to Soonyoung’s clit and roughly grinds down in wide circles, careful not to stimulate the bud directly. He’s been kicked in the face more than once for overstimulating her there and that’s the least optimal outcome for today.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Soonyoung pants out, staring glassily at the ceiling. It’s not enough stimulation to get her to peak again, not this soon after her last orgasm at least, but she’s starting to feel that familiar slip of her mental faculties in favour of the sheer pleasure lighting her up all over, “nn, Wonwoo, want you to fuck me properly, c’mon, c’mon, in me.”

“I’m already in you though?” Wonwoo says, just to be an asshole about it, and shallowly thrusts into her to make his point, “Use your words properly, Soonyoung-ah.”

“Want… want you to fuck me hard, fuck me until I’m cumming for you again, until I’m screaming your name,” Soonyoung loops her arms around Wonwoo’s neck and plays the pitiful card, looking him straight in the eyes and clenching down purposefully around him, “want you to make me yours, Wonwoo-yah.”

And of course that’s the switch that flips him into overdrive. Soonyoung would almost roll her eyes at his predictability if she weren’t too occupied with trying to avoid smashing her head into the headboard, jostled up and down on Wonwoo’s cock by the brutal pace he’s setting.

“Want to be mine?” If Soonyoung were in her right mind, she’d be appropriately hesitant about the way Wonwoo’s eyes are taking on a strange glint, “Then answer me, Soonyoung-ah, how many kids do you want?”

“W-What?” Soonyoung stumbles over the question, mind trying to process the jump. How did they go from possessive dirty talk to talking about kids? 

“I said,” Wonwoo teases at her other breast, cupping the softness in his hand and squeezing, “how many kids do you want, Soonyoung-ah? Three? Four? More?”

“Who says I even want one in the first place?” Soonyoung pants out, eyeing him suspiciously and trying to suss him out despite the mounting heat swirling in her lower stomach.

“Last night,” Wonwoo says simply, “when you said you’d make cuter kids.”

“That’s not what I - “

“Plus you love doing me raw so much,” Wonwoo cuts in, smarmy and self-satisfied, “isn’t that the reason why?”

Soonyoung tosses her head around on the pillow, increasingly unsure why they’re talking about this now when she’s starting to edge into incoherent territory, “W-Why what? ‘nd why are you talking about this now?”

“Because you said you wanted me to make you mine,” Wonwoo places a deliberate possessive hand on her stomach, locking his eyes with hers intently, “that includes _everything_ Soonyoung-ah, the deepest parts of you too.”

“D-Deepest?” Soonyoung parrots dumbly before looking down in shock at where Wonwoo’s covering her stomach. Her uterus, “R-really?”

“Really,” Wonwoo passes a thumb over her stomach and bites his lip, “if we make a baby, I’ll really have all of you then, right?”

“M-make a baby,” Soonyoung repeats faintly, “b-but ah, ah, nn - “

He should be joking about this. He should be. He knows she’s on birth control right now, there’s no possibility of it happening. It’s probably his version of dirty talk, inspired by Mingyu and Minghao last night maybe. Soonyoung, rationally, knows this. 

But why… does he sound so sincere?

“Didn’t you say you wanted a cute baby?” Wonwoo continues, rocking in and out of her more erratically, sweat dampening his brow just working to make him look more serious, “I want a baby with you, Soonyoung-ah.”

Soonyoung doesn’t respond to that, just bites her lip and shuts her eyes. Wonwoo comes in her a moment after with a low desperate cry of her name, spilling himself in her body and holding her close as he comes down.

They go for longer even after that, Wonwoo apparently committed to this babymaking enterprise so much that she doesn’t remember how many times he comes inside or how many times he makes her cum. All that’s left in her mind is the clench of her belly as she tightens up again and again around his cock, milking him dry every time. The way he kisses her, soft and tender, even as his hips slam into her mercilessly, driving her crazy at the contrast. 

She doesn’t exactly know when they finish but he doesn’t pull out even then, content to snuggle up to Soonyoung even as their combined mess of cum and slick drip obscenely out of her, her body filled to the brim and overflowing. Plugged up and fucked out, she dreams of growing round and full with his children, mischievous faces half-hers and half-his. In her dream, they call her mum.

She can't wait to meet them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please chuck me a kudos and check out my [twt](https://twitter.com/puppybois) where i'm opening commissions for pwp/mindless fluff uwu !!


End file.
